Haymitch and Effie's Big Big Day
by Hayffielove
Summary: Haymitch and Effie have a Big Big Day.


She couldn't believe it, she thought this day would never happen in her life! but after much convincing on her part Haymitch had finally agreed to get married and now here she was, standing in front of the mirror in her simple yet beautiful lace wedding dress, her light blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders in loose curls and simple, light make - up.

Although her wedding dress was simple she didn't mind one bit, in fact she was pleased to rid herself of all the Capitol garb she had accumulated over the years, after she had recovered from being imprisoned and moved in with Haymitch, when he had rescued her from that dark, dank and filthy cell she knew then he actually cared about her even though she knew how hard it would of been for him, then he told her 'we're a team aren't we?' as he carried her all battered, bruised and scarred away from that awful place.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and she was surprised to see Haymitch making his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Haymitch!' she gasped out in surprise. 'It's bad luck and bad manners to see the bride before the wedding out. out!' she told him while trying to shoo him out of the room and trying quite unsuccessfully to conceal herself.

Haymitch stood there and shook his head in amusement and smiled at his soon - to - be wife.

'You know me sweetheart, never been one to stick to traditions and besides I could use your help with this, I've never been able to tie the damn things and you are the only person that I know that does.' He said to her while looking at the bow - tie in frustration then handing it to her.

She smiled at him and let out a little chuckle while taking it from him and began to tie it.

'How you manage to dress yourself without my help I'll never know' she told him jokingly while finishing tying the bow - tie.

'What would I do without you?' He teased back.

'What indeed' She said.

'Hm ... live a schedule and time managed free life.' He told her and gave her a smirk.

'You wouldn't last a month without me.' She told him she said getting closer to him and leaned in to kiss him.

'Oh really?, well ditto.' He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him leaning in to claim her lips.

They were just about to kiss but pulled away when they were interrupted when they heard the door open and a very pregnant Katniss entered the room.

'It's time Effie' she told her.

'Alright Katniss dear I'm ready, but someone else isn't ready yet and we are on a tight schedule it is our wedding after all' she said while looking at Haymitch while fixing his collar.

'Haymitch, what are you doing in here? you should be out there already!' she said getting all flustered.

'Yeah, yeah I know, I'm going before you stress out any more and have the kid right here' he said holding his hands up in mock defeat and referring to Katniss' pregnant form and made his way to leave but not before giving Effie a kiss on the lips.

He then walked up to Katniss and put a hand on her belly, leaning down to speak to the baby.

'Kid, listen to your uncle Haymitch, your mother is crazy so here's some advice, stay in there as long as you can and give your mother hell once you're here, don't worry, uncle Haymitch will teach you a few things.' He felt the baby kick in response.

Katniss rolled her eyes and removed his hand from her belly and started rubbing it, speaking to her child.

'No he won't, don't listen to him uncle Haymitch is crazy' she said to her unborn child.

That was when Peeta entered the room.

'Come on old man, time to go ... you look beautiful Effie' He said to her while Katniss lead Haymitch out of the room.

'Thank you dear' she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'You ready?' He asked her.

'As ready as I'll ever be' she told him inhaling a breath then exhaling and smiling even bigger now.

She then took his arm as he lead her out of the room and then down the aisle to Haymitch who was smiling at her as she made her way down to him, Katniss and Peeta's son was ring boy and Effie's niece was flower girl they both made their way down the aisle as well Cyprus Katniss and Peeta's son was concentrating hard walking and carrying the rings it was cute and Effie's niece Lily was having great fun spreading the flower petals on the ground.

Haymitch took Effie's hand when she reached him, he have Peeta a handshake and a pat on the back.

'Thanks Peeta, I can take it from here, you go look after your little lady over there' He said with a smirk and a wink at Katniss.

'Thank you Peeta' Effie said smiling at him.

He nodded and smiled then made his way back to Katniss.

Haymitch and Effie had written their own vows which they read to one another and when it was time to kiss the bride Haymitch made sure to put on a show by grabbing Effie, dipping her and giving her a passionate kiss.

After the ceremony, everybody relaxed and some were dancing, Haymitch held his hand out for Effie.

'Care to dance, Mrs. Abernathy?' He asked her.

'I'd love to, Mr. Abernathy' she said smiling at him and taking his hand making their way over to the floor and started to move in time with the beautiful slow beat of the music, he held her close and put one of his hands at the small of her back while she put a hand on his shoulder and held his other hand.

'It's been such a lovely day, everything has been -' she began to say but Haymitch finished her sentence.

'Fabulous?' He said imitating her.

'Exactly' She said smiling and knowing full well that he was joking with her.

He then spun her around so he was behind her while still keeping her closse to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'So, when are we going to make the other announcement do you think?' He asked and put a hand on her belly, giving it a little rub.

She wasn't that far along in her pregnancy she was just starting to get the little bump but Effie made sure nobody knew just yet, she looked over at Katniss and Peeta dancing as well and Effie could see they were happy and meant for each other then turned back around to face Haymitch.

'Oh, we have plenty of time for that dearest' she told him, putting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling content and happy as he kissed her hand that he was holding, she was the happiest she had ever been and couldn't wait for what kind of future lied ahead for them and their child.


End file.
